Therapist
by Riku Arisato
Summary: I'm an adult and a school counselor, so I should be the one giving the answers. Yet why am I the one being lectured here? By a student, nevertheless.
1. Prologue: So I Meet My Doom

Prologue:  
>So I Meet My Doom<p>

* * *

><p>"You have to be the stronger person here, sis. Don't let that guy get to you, kay?"<p>

My younger sister puffed her cheeks at me. She glared at me and crossed her arms over her (coughNonexistentcough) chest. "Well, you're one to talk." She smirked. "You damn virgin nii-chan."

My eye twitched at that. "Shut up. You want help or not?" Well, I'm sorry if I haven't done it with someone before, let alone be in a relationship with anyone. Also, I'm sorry if I hadn't had sex before. But I believe that I should be saving my virginity for my wife. Even if I am already 28 years old… Shut up, who asked you? It's normal to still be a virgin at this age, right? …Right? Oh, who am I kidding? Majority of my friends lost their virginity in high school…

She turned her head in my direction, her long teal twin tails flipping around. "I do."

I tilted my head a bit to the side and smirked. "Then follow Mikuo-sensei's advice, my dear little Miku."

She glared at me for a bit before huffing. "Shut up! Just because you're a school counselor at Kokoro High School doesn't mean I have to call you sensei!"

I pouted a bit at her response. "So mean… Here I am, trying to be a nice older brother… Yet my dear little sister that I've watch grow up into the beautiful young teenager she is now-" She groaned in annoyance at this and hid her face in her palms. "-dares not to show me respect? What is an older brother to do when his dear little pride and joy is showing signs of dislike at his help?"

"What are you? Dad? Or just a creeper?" Miku asked, her mouth twitching a bit at my little sparkly, rose covered background speech. "I think it's the latter."

I looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, really."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, okay. So?" I tilted my head to the side. "Advice or not?"

She huffed and looked down, looking defeated. "Please… I need advice…"

I nodded at her answer and pushed my black framed glasses up on the bridge of my nose. "Alright, let's start your story from the beginning then. All I got was-" I straightened my posture and crossed my arms over my chest, puffing my cheeks. "'He's such a jerk! Who does he think he is?'"

Miku glared at me. "Oi, I don't sound that high."

I slumped in my seat and picked up my clipboard, looking over it. I then looked up and gave my casual smile. "Alright, alright… Joking aside, start it from the beginning. Tell Mikuo-niichan all about your troubles."

Miku sighed. "Okay… But after this talk, I'm going back home with mom and dad."

I blinked. "Why?"

A smirk crawled on her lips and her eyes shown with a mischievous glint. "So you can go out there and get yourself some pussy, you damn virgin."

oOo

And so, the usual cycle of my boring life goes on. Repeating itself day after day… I stay in my room where my usual clients would come when they're having trouble. The list of problems that I get from them fall under the following categories: Love-Dovey Bla Bla I'm Not A Virgin Anymore Because Of Him/Her, OMG That Bitch Did This, I'm So Stressed That I'm Gonna Commit Suicide, and the I Deserve Attention Because Of My Family Drama Llama. Yep, just the basic norm for me.

"Thank you so much, Hatsune-sensei!"

I nodded, giving a smile and a wave to Yuki Kaai, a kind-hearted freshman who's having a problem in her long distance relationship with her boyfriend. "Alright, take care, Yuki-san. Hurry home before your parents worry."

She smiled, nodding and waving. "I will! Bye sensei."

Once the door slammed shut, I growled loudly. "Goddammit!" I slammed my soda can against the wooden table and leaned back in my chair. "These freakin' brats need to understand that I'm not here for relationship problems! I'm not a Love Guru! Fuckin' teenagers… They should focus on school; otherwise they'll just end up like those damn STD carrying sluts and whores on the side of the street." I got up from my chair and went over to the somewhat tall stack of papers I had on Yuki's file. I whacked it off of my desk and watched them flutter to the ground. I pulled at my hair. "Fuckin' teenagers! I hate 'em all!"

"My, my… Is that how the real Hatsune-sensei is like?"

I screamed and fell over, my hand latching onto the side of my desk to prevent myself from falling into the paper-covered floor as I looked around frantically for the source of the voice. I pulled myself up and glared around. "Show yourself."

"Over here."

I blinked and turned around to the window, seeing a student sitting casually on a tree branch. She had blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail, her bangs spread across her forehead to shield her eyes from my vision. However, I did notice black frame glasses lowly sitting on the bridge of her nose. Her uniform was neat unlike majority of girls, who had custom made their uniforms to be open or shorter at certain parts. Her white dress shirt was buttoned up all the way under the open black blazer. Rather than having nothing there like most girls, she had the cute little red ribbon tied perfectly around her collar. Her black skirt was at the appropriate length, just a bit lower than mid thigh. She had black thigh high socks and the usual white school shoes, unlike the girls who just wore high heels or some other kind of shoe that they bought cause it looked cute. She just sat there, her eyes glued to a book sitting on her propped up legs.

I squinted my eyes a bit as I walked over to the window. I leaned casually on the sill and smiled. "May I ask what you're doing there?"

She turned a page with a slender pale finger that peeked out from her blazers sleeve. "This is a good spot to read." She replied in a slightly monotonous voice.

I hummed and propped up an arm to rest my head on my hand. "I see… Don't like being around people?"

She shook her head, turning a page. "No, that's not my reason for being here."

This made my eyebrows raise. "Oh? So what is your reason?"

She didn't look at me, but I could tell she was smiling or smirking at me. "Because it's interesting seeing Rapist-sensei rant on and on about how teenagers like me are brats while enjoying a nice book."

Rapist-sensei? Where the hell did she get that from? "Hey, first off, my name is Mikuo Hatsune-sensei, not Rapist-sensei. Second, where the hell did you get 'Rapist-sensei'? Third, how can I be a rapist when I'm a virgin?"

I practically slapped myself. Did I really just say that out loud? I heard chuckling coming from the mysterious blonde, so that pretty much confirms it.

"Wow… You just admitted that you're still a virgin, Rapist-sensei? Wait till I tell the rest of the school. Then after ruining your public image to the entire school, I can tell the principal about your little rant about teenagers and hopefully get you fired." She said casually.

I chuckled and waved off her little threat. Who does she think she is? She thinks that she can outsmart me? It's not that easy, I'll let you know… "Who would believe you? What kind of proof do you have?"

She looked at me, her ocean blue eyes showing no signs of emotion. In fact, her whole face was void of emotion. She has an emotionless face… "This." From her book, she pulled out her phone and turned the screen my way. There, on the small screen of her white flip phone, was a video of my earlier anger rant and me admitting I was a virgin. My face must've been bright red since it felt like a day in summer with no air conditioning… And it's early spring right now!

I tried to grab her phone to delete the content, but I nearly fell out of the window. Not wanting to end my life before I lost my virginity, I caught myself by clinging my hand to the window sill. This gave her time to tuck her phone into her blazer pocket, which was right by her chest. Damn, she's as flat as Miku. I would grab it, but I'm already in deep shit. If I touch her there, I can add getting arrested to that list of bad things she had on me.

I looked up at the girl, who still had that emotionless face. Her mask… "Why are you doing this?"

She shrugged. "I dunno… For fun, I guess. Besides, I feel like ruining your life."

I couldn't believe my ears… What the hell did I do to her? Or was it something one of my ancestors did to her ancestors? If so, I apologize for whatever my stupid ancestor did. Now, can I please be forgiven? Please? …No? Well, fuck you too, ancestors. Fuck you. Fuck you so effin' much.

I combed a hand through my hair as I sighed. "Okay, so what?"

She blinked a few times, her eyes glued to her book. "What?"

I sighed and rested my arms against the window sill to prop myself closer to her. "What do you want so you won't post that all over the place to embarrass me and maybe make me lose my job?"

Her eyes shifted over to me and she pointed at me. "I can listen to your problems so you won't have to worry about it getting out."

I blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice. I then responded with the oh-so intelligent, "Hah?"

Her eyes didn't shift away from mine. "I don't like to repeat myself, but I can listen to your problems."

My eyes widened. Now I really can't believe my ears. "Is that it?"

She shook her head. At that moment, I wanted to cry. Of course things in life aren't that easy… "You'll let me stay at your place for free."

I gaped at her. "What the hell? No way! If you want that, you have to pay rent! It's 30000 yen per month, brat."

The blue eyed blonde merely held up a hand to me calmly. "You didn't let me finish, Rapist-sensei." My eye twitched at that. "I'll do all the housework and listen to your problems to make up for payment."

I tilted my head over to the side and rested it on my hand. "…That it?"

She merely nodded as her eyes returned to her book, turning another page.

I stared down at the ground as I tried to collect my thoughts. This mysterious blue eyed blonde is willing to do all my chores and listen to my problems in exchange for not showing those videos. Is she serious? Usually people want money or something of value. That's the whole reason why people have blackmail in the first place. Should I accept this and expect the worse? Or is she really serious about it? If I don't accept, I may as well kiss my job goodbye and go back to working at that café or at that bar. And I don't want those jobs ever again… Ugh… I can't believe what I'm saying, but…

"Alright."

She closed her book and looked at me. "I see… Then I shall start staying at your place tomorrow since it's the weekend. I'll meet you at Sapporo station at 10 am. Don't be late or else."

I nodded. "Uh, sure."

I watched as she jumped down from the tree skillfully, grabbing her bag that was resting at the trunk of the tree. She tucked her book inside and slung her bag over her shoulder, walking towards the school gate.

A sudden realization hit me. "Oi, wait!"

She stopped walking and looked back at me, her eyes and face still emotionless. "What is it this time, Rapist-sensei?"

I ignored that last remark. "What's your name?"

She tilted her head to the side before turning around to walk. I was about to yell again for her to turn around, but… "Rin Kagamine."

I turned around and let my back slip down the wall. "Rin Kagamine…" My eyes dilated at the realization. Rin Kagamine, the prodigy kid of Kokoro High School. Scoring top on every test, number one on each midterm, already receiving scholarships for top universities. Not only that… But… She's also… Known at this school for not only her intelligence… But for the fact that she's…

"Kokoro High School's Angelic Demon…" I breathed out.

One thing that I have to say to the big mistake I made by having her stay at my apartment and taking care of all the housework: Fuck.

* * *

><p>It's my first time writing a chapter completely through a guy's POV, I hope I did okay... ^-^;<p>

Anyway... Hey everyone, Riku here for a new story for 2011! If you haven't noticed, Because I'm Stupid and Say Goodbye are on hiatus because of really big writer's block.

So until then, this is a little side-project I'm working on. It's a bit of a break from the usual RinxLen stuff I write. I gotta start writing for more of my favorite pairings ;D Plus, there aren't much fics for these two. So, yeah... I don't think this story is gonna be very long, maybe like 4-5 chapters. Maybe longer or shorter, I honestly won't know till we reach near the end. But yeah, please review. I would appreciate it a lot! ^-^


	2. Chapter One: Not One Bit

I'M ALIVE! :D

Holy crap, I'm very sorry for the long wait but I finally found time to finish up this chapter. ^^ I'm sorry, but this chapter is very boring so feel free to get mad at me for making you wait so long. OTL Anyway, onward!

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<br>Not One Bit

* * *

><p>That very meeting in January was what led to us living together. It's been about three weeks since she moved in, and… Well, I hate to admit this, but I don't at all hate her being here. Sure, she's got a fucked up sense of humor and she makes it pretty obviousI now have someone here to do all the work I don't have the time to do, so now I can have more time to focus on my real job. Plus, I don't have to do the laundry anymore! Yay! Huzzah for being a lazy ass!<p>

In fact, I think that ever since she started living here, she's been a bit nicer to me.

"Rapist-sensei, dinner is ready."

Okay, not really… But I'm getting there. I swear! ...Oh, who am I kidding, I know this girl is secretly gonna kill me in my sleep someday. I know it. One day she'll send me a long text message where the final words are 'Goodbye', then she'll come up behind me and stab me!

...

I have the feeling I ripped that off some anime with a fucked up ending...

I sighed as I raised my head from my desk, pulling my glasses off to rub my eyes. There I spotted Kokoro High School's Angelic Demon herself, clad in a white cotton long sleeve and blue jean shorts with a dark red apron covering the front and black knee high socks with her white bunny slippers. As usual her hair was tied up in its usual high ponytail and her usual glasses were absent, giving me full view of her poker face mask.

I nodded lazily as I yawned. "Right, comin'…"

She nodded before walking back into the hall, leaving without another word.

Seeing her like that always made me wonder what made her an 'Angelic Demon'. There were just rumors about her nickname going around, but who believes in rumors? I certainly don't... well, not all the time.

I got up from my black executive chair and stretched as I walked out of my work room, walking down the hall and turning towards the kitchen. There I spotted the blue-eyed girl putting rice in my bowl. She spotted me out of the corner of her eye and looked at me. "Take a seat."

I nodded. "Yes, yes…" I made my way over to my plate and she handed me my bowl. "Thank you."

She just nodded and put rice in her bowl, patting the rice paddle a few times to get any clumps of rice in her bowl.

It's been like this for the entire three weeks she's been living here… She would call me for breakfast (Though on the first week, she would call me from the kitchen rather than come up to my work room to get me. She started coming up during the second week.), then we would sit down and eat in silence. There was no conversation between the two of us. It's like a thick wall was right between us, and in all honesty, I didn't like it…

My eyes shifted to her as I stuffed some rice in my mouth. So she even eats with that poker face… Does she ever show any emotion?

"Rapist-sensei."

My eye twitched as I looked up her. "Yes, my little Angelic Demon?"

"Why do you call me that?" She asked as she set her cup down.

I shrugged. "That's your nickname around the school. I don't really get why people call you that, in all honesty…"

She looked down to her lap. "…'She may be pretty, but her personality is the worst. She'll shoot you down before you can even get your name out'… That's how the story of it goes."

I raised a brow at her. "…Seriously? I thought it was something worse than that… There were other rumors that you were in the bad crowd and did some illegal stuff, or stuff about you not being a virgin. You know, like an angel that's been tainted by the world impurities or something intelligent sounding of the sort?"

After I said that, the silence between us got thick. I was confused when she didn't say anything back and I looked up to a sight that made my eyes widen a fraction.

Her lips were pressed tightly together, as if keeping something locked up inside that she didn't want me to see. Oh crap… "S-Sorry… Did I hit a sensitive topic?"

She shook her head and her mouth curved back into her poker face. "No… So, do you have a question for me to answer, Rapist-sensei?"

I scoffed. "I've got one. Why the hell do you call me by that nickname?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What nickname?"

My eye twitched at that. This girl is unbelievable… "Ugh, forget it…"

Her chopsticks remained at her lips and she just sighed. "You're so blind…"

I raised a brow at that. "What?"

She was in the middle of taking a sip from her cup. "Just drop it, Rapist-sensei; we have to eat before the food gets cold."

I then looked down at my food and gasped dramatically. "No! Not my gingered pork!"

oOo

"Hey, do you need help in there?" I called from the living room.

"No, I don't need you destroying my kitchen." She called from the kitchen over the sound of running water.

I pouted. "Hey, this is my apartment, so technically it's my kitchen."

"No, it's mine, Rapist-sensei."

My eye twitched. "Yeah, well I don't see your name on it."

"Actually, I do have my name on it."

I shot up from my seat on the couch. "You're shittin' me!" I hurriedly made my way to the kitchen and slammed my head against the wall when I caught sight of the 'Property of Rin Kagamine' sign on the kitchen wall. "You're shittin' me…"

I heard a faint giggle from the kitchen and I peeked inside to see her putting a hand to her mouth, hiding a smile that was obviously on her face. That's when I realized it… This is the first time I've seen her smile.

At the sight, I felt a small smile crawl on my lips as I leaned against the kitchen doorway. "So even you can have feelings?"

I could practically hear her smirk. "Of course, I'm human just like you. I'm just smarter than you."

I frowned at that, crossing my arms over my chest. "So now you're calling me stupid?"

She looked at me, her lip curled slightly on one side in a devious smirk. "No, just mentally challenged."

I rolled my eyes at her response. "Oh ha ha, very funny… Now come here, I need to talk to you."

She turned the faucet off, grabbing a dish towel and wiping her hands off. "If this is about your sexual frustration, may I please leave?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Must you crack a joke about that? I thought we would leave that subject alone."

She untied her apron, hanging it over a chair before walking toward me. "What do you need to talk about?"

Okay, now I was confused. Her earlier response made it seem like she didn't care at all. As usual, I can never figure this girl out. The way she acts… It's just so different from everyone else. So different that it scares me sometimes…

Usually, I'm able to figure people out when we first speak. It's the reason I became a counselor. This natural ability of mines made it easy to do my job. But this is the first time I've met someone I couldn't figure out on the first meeting. It's like she's about to hit me on the head, but she decides to kick me instead… Kind of like a fake out…

"Rapist-sensei, the reason I'm asking now is because it's part of our deal. I promised I would be here if you need someone to talk to. If I didn't keep my part of this deal, then what's the point of letting me stay here?" She responded, as if reading my mind.

…She had a point. "Alright, then let's take a seat…" I sat myself on one side of the living room sofa, her on the other side. The distance between us reflecting how much we didn't know about each other. I never would've even begun to imagine that the distance between us would slowly become zero…

"So, let's start…" She said.

I nodded to myself more than her. "Alright… Well, as you can probably guess, I hate those damn teenagers… It just annoys me how they think that they can come up to me with whatever problem is on their mind, they're wasting my time on these ridiculous matters. I'm a school counselor, dammit. I'm not some online forum they can vent on. I just get so sick and tired of it, so I just… snapped, I guess…"

After that little rant, my face began to heat up as the silence between us dragged on longer than I hoped for. I hope I didn't say anything she could use against me… Please no, I don't want her to have another thing to hang over my head for the rest of my life.

"Rapist-sensei, I have a question"

Oh man, here it comes… "W-What is it?"

"You're a school counselor, correct?"

After blinking with confusion, I nodded. "Well, yeah…"

Her head turned to meet my eyes. "Are you a mental health counselor? Or are you an educational counselor?"

I raised an eyebrow. "…You mean to tell me there are different kinds of counseling?"

…

She responded by slapping her forehead with her palm, her head shaking from side to side. "How the hell did you get your job if you don't even know what you're supposed to do?"

I merely shrugged.

She sighed, looking at me with those cold void eyes. "A mental health counselor work with individuals about substance abuse, aging, anger management, depression, relationship problem, stress, etc. An educational counselor helps with career-related issues." She scoffed, her arms crossing over her chest. "Now I have every right to call you an idiot."

I sighed. "Shut up, I only accepted this job because my boss was a good friend of mine back in our school days… He managed to get me this job when I got fired, even though I barely knew what to do. But whatever, not like it matters… As long as I can make money that's all I care about!" I got up from my chair out of frustration, walking to get a can of beer from the fridge. After opening it, I took a huge swig.

"A doctor works to help save people's lives…"

When I heard her mutter that, I looked over at her. She was staring at me with those strange eyes of hers… They were showing emotion, yet at the same time, they weren't… "What are you mumbling about, Kagamine?"

"A daycare assistant works to give children company when their parents are away… A dentist works to give people beautiful smiles and maintain them… A teacher works to educate others… A musician works to fill this world with beautiful sounds…" She muttered, just enough for me to hear her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

For the first time, I saw her brow knit together in anger as a frown graced her lips. She got up from her seat, stomping towards me with long strides before slapping me across the face. I grunted in pain and held my stinging cheek. "What the fuck was that for?"

Her hand curled into a fist. "You disgust me… 'As long as I can make money that's all I care about'? What kind of fucked up thinking is that? You're no better than some greedy thief!"

My teeth clenched together. "Don't compare me to trash like that!"

Anger was emitting from her very being. "A counselor works to help people overcome their problems, no matter what kind of problem it is! Those people work to help other people! But all you care about is yourself… You don't care what happens to those teenagers who came to you for help. As long as you're getting paid, you don't care…"

…Alright, she's making me sound like a complete and utter asshole. "…Exactly… Let me give you a little lesson, Kagamine… You can only watch out for yourself in this cruel world. There won't always be someone there to help you out. It's all about surviving… Only survivors are the winners."

She was silent for a bit, contemplating over what I said. Heh, of course she is… What I say is true, after all…

"You're wrong…"

I scoffed. "As usual, a kid will only try to win the argument…"

"Objection!" She pointed at me. "There is a flaw in your argument, so kindly shut the fuck up."

I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. _What _the _fuck_ did she just say?

"People can't survive all alone. Human ideas together are what brought this world to what it is, not just one single person. Also, surviving doesn't mean you win. If anything, the winners are the people who sacrifice what they have to help others."

A smirk curved on my face, laughter erupting from my lips. Oh, this is good… "Survivors are rewarded with another day to live. People who sacrifice what they have only lose. Appreciate your life and live it for yourself, because it could end any day now."

"Sensei… You really don't care about anyone but yourself?" She questioned.

I smiled. "I'm glad you see my point now, little Angelic Demon…"

Her eyes became void, losing any hints of anger she had previously. "No wonder you're blind... With these horrible thoughts clouding your mind, you didn't bother to even try to help them. You didn't bother to try and understand them. You didn't even try to understand the struggle they go through every single day of their life."

I scoffed, is she trying to use the guilt trick on me? "What could these kids possibly be going through that I haven't experienced myself already?"

She sighed as she brought hand to brush over my arm, giving me slight chills as her hand gently ran over the exposed skin. "Have you ever lost a limb before, Sensei?"

I gulped. Nope, but I have a feeling I just might lose a limb very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies (To Anonymous ReviewersUsers Who Disable PMs)**

Debby Downer: Thank you so much! :D And here you go, I apologize for the long wait..

Indigo Demon: Here you! ^^ I'm very sorry for the wait... D;

* * *

><p>Totally not worth the wait. OTL It's been a while since I've last written for this, so I apologize for any changes in my writing. Also, before anyone tells me Mikuo seems OOC, let me just say this:<p>

Mikuo's character is rather complex and there's much more to his character, more than what was shown in the first chapter. This chapter shows off more of his view on life other than his view on his virginity. If I explain any further, I'll be spoiling something. So there, that's explained so don't go asking anything about it. Trust me though, his character will have a lot of changes throughout the story. :)

Anyway... Please review by clicking the little link down below. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews as well. Please tell me what you guys think, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. :)


End file.
